Current fluid fabric enhancers do not exhibit the desired fabric enhancer active efficiency. Applicants recognized that a key source of such lack of efficiency was rooted in the particulate size of the enhancing active in the fluid fabric enhancer. While not being bound by theory, Applicants believe that current fluid fabric enhancers comprise fabric enhancer active particles that are essentially spherical. As a sphere is the geometric shape with the least surface area per unit mass, only a small portion of the fabric enhancer can contact a desired surface, such as the surface of a garment. Unfortunately, other geometric shapes are not as thermodynamically favored or they cause problems such as excessive viscosity. Applicants recognized that the fabric enhancer active efficiency problem can be solved, to a degree, if fabric enhancer active particulate surface area per unit mass is increased. Thus, Applicants decreased the particulate size of the fabric enhancer active while retaining the essentially spherical shape of the fabric enhancer particulates. Finally, Applicants recognized that when raw material costs, processing costs and fabric enhancer active efficiency are taken as a whole, the fabric enhancer active particulates disclosed herein are desired. This is particularly true as certain chemical processing methods, for example use of additives such as nonionic surfactants and fatty alcohols and high energy physical processing methods, for example sonolation, are not required to produce Applicants fluid fabric enhancer compositions.